danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Tiona Hiryute
) |Race = Amazoness |Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Height = 165 cm (5'5") |Affiliation = Loki Familia |Previous Affiliation = Kali Familia |Occupation = Adventurer |Level = 6 |Achieved Floor = 59 |Adventurer Status = Level 6 = |-| Level 5 = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Tione Hiryute (sister) |Skill = Berserk Intense Heat |Weapon = Urga Blade Rolan |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 2 Sword Oratoia Volume 1 |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 2 Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Murakawa Rie |English Voice = Karlii Hoch}} Tiona Hiryute (ティオナ・ヒリュテ) is a first class adventurer and a part of the Loki Familia. She is the younger twin of the Hiryute Sisters. Appearance Tiona has medium length black hair and brown eyes. Like all Amazonesses, she wears revealing clothing, wearing only a strip of cloth around her chest and a pareo around her waist, and always goes barefoot. Personality Tiona is an overly energetic Amazoness woman who likes teasing people, but is a caring friend. She isn't the type to use her brain, which she admits herself, and has a complex about her chest size compared to other women. She is also fond of hero stories and is equally as knowledgeable about the topic as Bell is. History Tione and Tiona were born in Telskyura and were forced to join the Kali Familia from the moment they were born. Both sisters didn't know who their parents were, but knew that they were sisters. She reached Level 2 on the same day Tione did, on Tione's fifth birthday, after killing an Amazoness she knew in a fight to the death. Soon after, both sisters became students to Argana and Bache. Around a year after reaching Level 2, Tiona found her first hero story. The day before Tione's seventh birthday, Tiona asked Kali to let them leave the country, which she granted a couple days later, much to their surprise. The sisters traveled across the land, temporarily joining different Familia for a year, during which both sisters reached Level 3. They arrived at Orario years later when they were 12 years old. After agreeing to join the Familia of the adventurer that defeated them, they proceeded to defeat everyone that challenged them, only to lose to Finn and Gareth when they were challenged by the Loki Familia. Following a dungeon expedition they went on shortly after joining, both sisters reached Level 4. Abilities Skills Berserk ( ): Berserk raises Tiona's attack power every time she takes damage. Intense Heat ( ): Intense Heat raises all of Tiona's abilities by a large amount in a pinch. Development Abilities Fist Strike (拳打) Diving (潜水): Diving enables Tiona to swim as well as fish when underwater and also increases the power of physical attacks. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Crush (破砕) Trivia *In the web novel, Tiona was named Elna (エルナ), though her name was changed in the light novel because it was too similar to Eina's name. *Tiona is currently 89,000,000 valis in debt. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6